(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for playing card games that provide pay-backs to players and, more particularly, pertains to a new and improved method for playing a stud poker game.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous patents granted in the field of methods for playing the game of poker. Each poker game has different rules and also variations thereof which may include the use of designated wild cards such as jokers. Some poker games provide for high and low hand winners.
Prior art methods for playing poker are included in numerous US patents as seen in; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,604,998; 6,575,467; 6,575,464; 6,443,456; 6,435,506 and 6,416,407.